AvP Z Odwagi, Z Honoru
by missy betty
Summary: Polskie tłumaczenie krótkiego epizodu Of Courage, Of Honor autorstwa niezrównanej Solain Rhyo. Predator i kobieta w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu wspólnie dochodzą do niezwykłego porozumienia. One-shot epizod.


**Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie bardzo krótkiego epizodu autorstwa utalentowanej Solain Rhyo. Gorąco zachęcam wszystkich znających język angielski do zapoznania się z jej fascynującymi opowiadaniami, szczególnie tymi poświęconymi tematyce Aliens vs Predator. Zdołałam skontaktować się z tą niesamowicie utalentowaną pisarką fanfic, i uzyskać jej zgodę na przetłumaczenie jej opowiadań. Of Courage, Of Honor to moje pierwsze podejście, więc bardzo proszę – ****bądźcie wyrozumiali****. W planie mam tłumaczenie jej pozostałych opowiadań poświęconych AvP.**

**Mam nadzieję, że ten krótki epizod rozbudzi wasze apetyty. Jeszcze raz gorąco zachęcam – sięgnijcie do jej niezwykłych opowiadań!**

**UWAGA! Opowiadania Solain Rhyo niezmiennie trącą romantyzmem między dwoma tak różnymi rasami jak Predator i ludzka kobieta. Proszę wziąć to pod uwagę...**

* * *

Czerwień. To była pierwsza rzecz jaką zobaczyła – trio falujących, czerwonych kropek usadowionych dokładnie nad pyskiem pełnym wyszczerbionych, ostrych jak igły zębów, unoszącym się nad jej twarzą. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że jest już za późno, bowiem z wiszącego nad nią pyska wychynęła następna, pełna kłów szczęka, wyczekująca tylko na przebicie jej czaszki. Krzyknęła, próbując ze wszystkich sił osłonić twarz rękoma – nie chciała zginąć w ten sposób, nie tak!

Nastąpił błysk olśniewającego niebieskiego światła, po czym głowa obcego eksplodowała we własnej posoce. Jak tylko cuchnąca zielona wydzielina skropiła jej ciało, natychmiast zaczęła przegryzać się przez jej ubranie. Chwytając powietrze łapczywie ustami, szlochając i szamocąc się Lex dźwignęła się na nogi i zaczęła wściekle drzeć odzież, aby tylko się z niej wydostać. Rzuciła swoją kurtkę na ziemię, za którą natychmiast poleciał sweter, rozerwany w pośpiechu prawie na pół. Jej nadgarstki zdążyły pokryć się pęcherzami, zaś przedramiona poczerwieniały, ale na tym jej poparzenia się skończyły. W oszołomieniu obserwowała jak jej porzucona odzież rychło stopiła się, zamieniając się w parującą kupkę płynnej substancji. Na szczęście miała pewne zapasy w kieszeniach...

Głuchy pomruk przypomniał jej o jej zbawcy... o tym, że nie była sama. Odwróciła się, stając twarzą w twarz z Łowcą. Niemal irracjonalnie, ale jednak ucieszyła się widząc go przed sobą; być może próbował uśmiercić ją poprzedniego dnia, ale przecież w końcu wziął ją pod opiekę, dał jej szansę na przeżycie. Z powodu obrotu piramidy zostali rozdzieleni, ale widząc go znowu właśnie tutaj niemal zasłabła z ulgi. Górował nad nią wyraźnie, osiągając przeszło 2.4 m, z rozmiarami ciała dwukrotnie przekraczającymi jej budowę: jego niesamowita muskulatura wskazywała na zdecydowanie drapieżną kulturę jego rasy, nastawioną na łowy. Kiedy zobaczyła go pierwszy raz, była przerażona widząc niezliczoną ilość małych czaszek i kości zdobiących jego pas i pierś pokrytą dziwną zbroją i jakby drucianą siatką, którą nosił bezpośrednio na skórze. A teraz stał tutaj, i uratował jej życie...

„Ja... dziękuję" – wymamrotała. Lekko pochylił w jej stronę głowę, jego obce rysy ukryte za beznamiętną maską. Długie pasma dziwnych „włosów" spiętych metalowymi klamrami zafalowały wraz z ruchem głowy. „Szukałam cię, zgubiłam swoją włócznię..."

Jej głos zamarł – próbowała zwalczyć nagłą i przemożną chęć płaczu. Doskonale wiedziała, że jego rasa gardziła wszelkimi objawami słabości, i że napad histerii w niczym jej nie pomoże. Łowca wydał tylko z siebie miękki pomruk. Lex odwróciła się i, mrugając rozpaczliwie, zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie jej pozostałego ubrania, aby znaleźć coś, cokolwiek, co pomogłoby ulżyć w bólu spowodowanym poparzeniami. Jej poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne – znalazła jedynie puste pudełko po zapałkach. Z gorzkim, zachrypniętym śmiechem rzuciła nim o ścianę. Jej ciało zaczęło się trząść w spazmach; nie mogła otrząsnąć się z tego strasznego wizerunku Obcego rzucającego się na nią z pazurami, tak wściekle zdeterminowanego by ją zabić...

Odgłos ciężkich kroków zmusił ją do szybkiego obrotu w kierunku Predatora; Łowca tymczasem zbliżył się do niej z boku. Jego głowa ponownie przekrzywiła się na bok - wydał z siebie świergocąco-zgrzytający odgłos, który zaczęła kojarzyć z ciekawością. Zastanawiała się, co tak naprawdę przyciągnęło jego uwagę, kiedy łowca wyciągnął swoją wielką, uzbrojoną w pazury łapę, którą delikatnie przesunął po jej policzku. Obserwowała zszokowana, niezdolna do wydania ruchu, jak następnie uniósł szpon na wysokość swoich oczu. Kropla wilgoci błysnęła na jego pazurze. Lex dotknęła ręką twarzy tylko po to, aby odkryć, że pomimo jej wysiłków oblana była łzami.

„Przepraszam, przepraszam..." – wymamrotała. Potrzebowała Łowcy, wiedziała, że bez jego pomocy nie przeżyje nawet pięciu minut w tym diabelskim koszmarze. Jeśli on pomyśli, że jest słaba, czy zostawi ją tutaj skazując na śmierć? Nie wiedziała i nie chciała się przekonać. Pokręciła głową, zaciekle starając się zetrzeć ślady łez plamiące jej policzki. „Nie jestem taka jak ty, sama się stąd nie wydostanę-"

Jej paplanina najwyraźniej zafascynowała Łowcę, który przybliżył się o dwa kroki. Lex była teraz zmuszona wychylić szyję do tyłu, aby spojrzeć na Predatora, starając się przeniknąć wzrokiem lustrzany wizjer jego maski. Ogarnął ją nagły niepokój, więc zaczęła pomału cofać się...

Predator tylko złożył ciężką rękę na jej ramieniu, powstrzymując tym samym jej ruch, i potrząsnął głową.

„Co... co robisz?" - zdołała załkać trzęsącym się głosem. Odpowiedział głuchym pomrukiem, i jednocześnie przesunął dłonią chwytając ją za podbródek. W tym momencie Lex zapomniała o oddechu. Pomału, jego dłoń musnęła jej twarz, raz po raz głaszcząc delikatnie jej policzek.

W końcu uświadomiła sobie, że stwór próbuje załagodzić jej przerażenie, uspokoić. I to działało: jej dygot ustał nagle, zastąpiony przez pełną obaw niepewność. Jakby wyczuwając zmianę jej nastroju, Łowca wskazał swoją wolną ręką na dymiące ścierwo Obcego, po czym zacisnął dłoń w kułak. Następnie zadudnił pięścią o swoją pierś, i wskazał na Lex...

...informując ją w ten sposób, jak zdołała zinterpretować, że odbyła świetną walkę...

„Dzi... dzięki" – wyszeptała. Łowca skłonił głowę, pozwalając swoim „włosom" opaść na ramiona, i zamruczał. Jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się z jej policzka powoli, wręcz niechętnie. Kiedy w końcu cofnął się, obie postacie przez długą chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem.

Pierwszy poruszył się Łowca, wyciągając zza pleców swoją włócznię. Jednym ruchem kciuka wysunął ostrza broni do pełnej długości, a następnie trzymając oręż w obu dłoniach wyciągnął broń w stronę oniemiałej Lex. Ostrożnie przyjęła włócznię, uświadamiając sobie, że w tym momencie została zaakceptowana jako wartościowy towarzysz podróży, wartościowy na więcej niż jeden sposobów...

Predator zawarczał głucho, po czym odwrócił się i pewnym krokiem opuścił komnatę. Nie tracąc czasu Lex podążyła za nim. Jednocześnie poczuła, że coś nagle zakwitło w jej duszy, coś o czym nigdy nie pomyślałaby w tym zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu...


End file.
